


It's Okay To Cry ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate, Amnesia, Bodies against each other, Crying During Sex, Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Lovers, M/M, Slowly remembering him, Smut, Top Finn/Bottom Sean, Touching, Warm, Young adult x teenager [because Finn is obviously older than Sean]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Sean gets amnesia and doesn't remember anyone, although Finn is still there for him.[Sinn One-shot]





	It's Okay To Cry ♡

Finn remembered watching Sean from where he was standing. This other male, his lover, was unconscious and hurt. He didn't know if he would ever wake up, to see that smile or his eyes again. 

It was a relief when Sean woke up, days later. 

Except for one thing, a small problem. 

Sean didn't remember him.. He has amnesia.. 

It was a slight shock, although the doctor did explain to him that this might happen. It still didn't hurt Finn any less. 

Finn felt sadness, his heart wouldn't stop hurting. 

But he bared with it, for Sean's, and even Daniel's, sake. 

Recently, Sean was released from the hospital. They all decided to stay in a hotel, until Sean was better. In that hotel, they separated into groups of two. Finn stayed with Sean (because he really wanted to). Cassidy was in the same room with Hannah, surprisingly. Daniel was with Penny and Jacob. So they only had to pay for three rooms. Because Sean needed to stay with them, they used the money he had to pay for everything. 

The others from their group were there for him. It was still hard, but they kept going. 

It wasn't just Finn. Sean can't remember anyone, especially his younger brother or that the boy even has powers. Which hurt Daniel, making him think that it was his fault. That his older brother was in this state. Finn reassured him, that it wasn't. But Daniel was still feeling sad. Finn couldn't blame him for it. Since he felt a similar way as well. 

Sean was out of it, seeing others sad, made him also feel that way. 

Finn did what he could, to comfort him. If even slightly, he will be there for Sean. 

He thought that they'd never be intimate again. 

So when what happened next, was that night, he was very shocked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was dark and cold out now. 

Finn opened his eyes, as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He heard Sean, moving around, in the other bed. He turned and looked at him. 

Sean wasn't awake. He was having a nightmare. It seemed like he was about to cry. 

Finn's eyes softened in worry and concern. He gets off his own bed and walked over. He shaked Sean, in a gentle way. 

Sean wakes, opening his eyes, as he sat upwards in the bed. He was breathing heavily and shaking. He glanced at him. “F-Finn..?” 

_“Sean, I was so worried. You're okay, I'm glad-”_

_“..who are you?”_

_“It's me..Finn..”_

Finn snapped out of it. “..yeah.” He sat down, next to him. He pulls Sean over, into a hug, wrapping his arms around him. 

Sean did the same, his arms tightly around Finn. He calmed down, eventually. He lets the other male in. 

Which made Finn get filled with emotions of hope and happiness. He was relieved. He knew that he shouldn't let his feelings get in the way. But he can't help it. 

Not that Sean mind it. 

Finn was hearing Sean's heartbeat and the way this other male breathed calmly, quietly. It felt nice to hear that. 

Although, something else happened. 

Everything was peaceful. 

Then, Sean was pushing him down onto the bed, on his back. He gets on top of Finn. 

Finn stares at him. His eyes wide, full of shock. “Sean?” 

Sean doesn't say anything and leans over, kissing him. 

Finn pushes him away, with gentleness. “I don't think we should..” he started to say, but shut his mouth, when he saw the look in Sean's eyes. 

That was a look of sadness, desperation, and want. To feel something, or better yet, someone. 

Sean kept staring at him. 

There's silence between them, for a minute. 

Finn sighed softly. He gave in to him. He reached out and pulled Sean back down, into another kiss. 

Sean hummed in a soft way, in this kiss. 

Finn deepened it, slowly. He puts his fingers through Sean's hair, these dark locks. 

They take off their clothes and stripped each other bare. Until they are fully naked. During that, they both were staring at and touching each other's bodies. 

There was warmth, affection and pure love. In that quiet room. 

Sean blushed a bit, as Finn touched and kissed him again, gently, on his body. 

Finn had made Sean lay down, on his own back. He fingered, spreading him open. In a careful way. 

Sean let out low, soft noises. 

Finn was pulling out his fingers and putting on a condom now. He lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. 

He spreads Sean's legs, then he pushed inside him, carefully and halfway. He moaned, at feeling Sean, in there again. 

Sean was arching his body at the sensation. 

Finn gripped onto Sean's thighs, holding them, as he started thrusting. In and out of him. 

Sean was moaning softly. He closed his eyes. He felt everything. He slowly started to remember. His mind was filled with memories of him. He knew him.. how could he forget.. 

He opened his eyes again. He started crying, tears falling down. 

Finn was looking at him. His eyes widened slightly. He was worried and concerned. 

“Fuck, am I hurting you..?” 

Sean shaked his head. “..no. Finn, I remember you..” he said to him, in a quiet voice. 

That nearly breaks Finn, caused him to fall apart. Although, he felt slightly better, strangely. He also had tears in his eyes now. It was in the same emotions as before, hope and happiness. 

Finn leaned down. He kissed Sean, on the lips again. He stared into Sean's eyes. 

He cries like he never had, in his life. 

It's warm and loving. 

They both hum in that kiss. 

Both guys cried silently, as they made love. 

Sean had his stare in Finn's eyes as well. These blue eyes that he loves. He stayed close to him. His grip is on Finn's arms, then he puts his own fingers through the other male's hair, in Finn's dreads. He takes in that softness. 

Finn hums at Sean's touch. He pulls apart from the kiss. His thrusts stays the same pace. He was making slow, sweet love to him. He was still leaning over, now kissing Sean's neck. 

Sean was getting closer to it. He lets out another moan. 

Finn thrusted a bit more, in him, medium paced as he was close himself. 

Eventually, they both came. 

They’re calming down, resting against each other for awhile. 

Finn panted, as he caught his breath. He was wiping their tears away. Then, he cleaned them off with a small cloth. He took off the condom, ties and throws it away, as well. 

He lays down with Sean, after that. 

Sean rested and relaxed with him. 

Finn pulled Sean close to him. He was holding him again. His arms wrapped around Sean. He takes in Sean's scent, while he touches the other male's back, tracing a finger down Sean's spine. He loved everything about him. Especially his soft skin. 

Sean was humming softly, as he closed his eyes. He snuggled and nuzzled against him. He falls asleep. 

Finn was cuddling him. He watched Sean for a bit. He felt happy as he noticed that his lover was peacefully sleeping now. He smiled again, leaving a slight kiss on the other male's neck. 

After awhile, he was falling asleep with him, calm heartbeat, as he still had a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Thanks for reading this :) 💙


End file.
